Document searches are used in a variety of applications. For example, document searches are typically used in legal discovery during a lawsuit. During legal discovery, a user may need to search documents, read the documents, and then identify those documents that contain particular text that would be useful in a lawsuit. Such a discovery process can be time consuming due to potentially thousands of documents that need to be searched, reviewed, and identified.